howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunderdrum
Description This dragon relies mostly on its two sets of wings, one primary and one smaller set to the rear, using them to get around and move through the water like a tornado. The Thunder Drum has legs (If you look closely in the book of dragons, you can see the legs.) Even though they are smaller and thinner than even a Terrible Terror's legs, they can suprisingly hold the dragons weight. According to the Dragon Manual, a Thunder Drum is roughly the same size as an adult Viking; and is reclusive in nature, living in sea caves and dark tide pools. The Thunder Drum is classified into the Tidal Class, along with the Scauldron. The name comes from its main mode of attack/defense. Instead of breathing fire, the Thunder Drum produces a strong concussive sound that can kill a human at close range. The blast is so powerful that the creature is said to "get its power from Thor himself." Like nearly all dragons in the Manual, they are classified "extremely dangerous, kill on sight." It is also said that when a Thunder Drum hatches from its egg, it makes a sound so loud it rattles the sky. Appearance These dragons have stubby legs and long, skinny tails. When they open their enormous mouths, they show a series of teeth inside. Their wings are large triangles. It has a horn on the tip of its nose. It also has a series of backwards facing spikes sticking out of its back. The Thunder Drum, because of all that, is closely related to the Whispering Death, except the Thunder Drum has limbs, bigger, triangular wings, it's eyes are lifeful, the Thunder Drum's torso expands with it's mouth, and the Thunder Drum has the ability to close its mouth. Whispering Deaths' body is more snake-like than dragon-like. In Book of Dragons The Thunder Drum appears in this exclusive short. It is classified into the Tidal Class in the book. Bork the Bold once found the egg of a Thunder Drum. But he didn't know that Thunder Drum eggs hatch with an explosive sound that rattles the sky, and he found this out the hard way. Dragons: Riders of Berk In How to Pick Your Dragon the Thunder Drum was first labeled as a rogue dragon attacking Berk's fishermen out at sea. While Hiccup tries to find Stoick a dragon so he can help his village more effectively, the rogue dragon strikes again. When they arrive on scene, Stoick is satisfied with the beast and requests his son to train it. However, when they bring it back to the academy and put a muzzle on it to keep it from using its roar on Stoick, the dragon becomes too stubborn and eventually breaks free. After finding it, Stoick and Hiccup learn that it was accompanied by another Thunder Drum that was injured, which is why it attacked the fishermen, so it could get food for its friend. Hiccup leaves to fetch the others while Stoick stays behind with the Thunder Drums, but they are soon ambushed by wild boars. Stoick finally bonds with the dragon and together they defeat the boars. The same Thunder Drum returns in Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man, but he remains unnamed. He serves as a riding mount for Stoick and Gobber. In Dragon Flower, Stoick reveals to have named his Thunder Drum Thornado. His dragon is shown flying his master to the Shivering Shores as there was a meeting with their chief. When Stoick returns, Thornado eventually becomes ill from the Blue Oleander that Mildew planted. By the end of the episode, Thornado is cured with a Scauldron's anti-venom. In What Flies Beneath, Thornado returns again. He is ridden briefly by Stoick into battle with the Whispering Death. He uses his sonic roar on the enemy dragon, but it has little effect. Before Thornado and the other dragons can close in, Toothless calls them off. In Defiant One, Thornado is ridden by Stoick to search Hiccup, Toothless and Snotlout after they went missing. In Breakneck Bog, ''Thornado is seen ridden by Stoick while searching for Trader Johann in the beginning of the episode. In ''Gem of a Different Color, Stoick uses Thornado to frighten and chase a group of Changewings. Dragons: Wild Skies Dragons BOD Thunder Gallery Image 06.png|Thunder drum artwork Dragons BOD Thunder Gallery Image 05.png|This is thunder drum artwork from Cartoon Network Dragons bod thunder gallery image 04.png|Cartoon Network artwork Thunderdrum Screech.png|The Thunderdrum as seen in the online Book of Dragons Screen shot 2013-03-21 at 8.58.21 PM.png In Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies, the Thunderdrum can be tamed. It lives in Wrecker's Reef, and one must feed it crabs or fish in order to tame it. You will need 10 Gold and buy a Crab Net, then go to Wrecker's Reef, where you then select the crabs. The Thunderdrum is a Tidal Class Dragon, and it screeches instead of breathing fire. When the player rides it, the dragon's mouth is closed. When you press the space bar, it will open its mouth and screech at the target. Other Vikings will say that the player is as strong as Stoick after having tamed it. Appearances *How to Train Your Dragon (film) (Meantioned) *Book Of Dragons (Meantioned) *How to Pick Your Dragon (First Appearance) *Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man *Dragon Flower *What Flies Beneath *Defiant One *Breakneck Bog *Gem of a Different Color *We Are A Family Part I *We Are A Family Part II *Wild Skies (First Game Appearance) Notable Thunder Drums *Baby Thunder Drum Bork meet (see Book of Dragons) *Thornado *Thornado's Friend (see How to Pick Your Dragon) *Wild Skies Thunder Drum *Wild Thunder Drum (see We Are A Family Part I) *Herd of Thunder Drums in Book of Dragons *Thunder Drum that flies at the camera in Book of Dragons Gallery Thunder Drum.PNG Thunder Drum 1.PNG Thunder Drum 2.PNG|Thunder Drum destroying Berk's fishing boats Trivia *Thunderdrums seem to resemble Eagle Rays in shape and color. Like Spotted Eagle Rays, they are blue with white spots and "fly" through water with wings (Thunderdrums also have a slight resemblence to spotted whale sharks; they have similar gaping mouths). They also seem to resemble the Giant Bee-Eaters from the books. *They seem to be based on sharks. As it has whale shark spots, basking shark mouth, and has a shape of a spotted eagle ray.(Which is a reletive of the shark.) It could be a shark-like dragon like the Snaptrapper is a plant-like dragon. *Like most dragons, this dragon could be in a variety of color as there are blue Thunder Drums and there are purple Thunder Drums. Color variety seems to be frequent in dragons such as blue Gronckles, Violet Nightmares, purple Nadders, orange Zipplebacks,blue Whispering Deaths etc. *We Are a Family Part 1 features another Thunder Drum that is wild and attacks the riders. *The Thunderdrum was the first new dragon (to be introduced in Book of Dragons) to appear in the series. The Typhoomerang was unknown to Vikings at first. *In Book of Dragons, there is a school of Thunder Drums. There have also been lone thunder drums. This trait of schooling and living alone may be based on the hammer head shark. As some socialize in schools to mate and migrate and some hunt alone. More evidence to prove the hammerhead shark theory is that the thunder drum seems to be based on sharks as it has a eagle rays shape and spots, basking shark mouth, and whale shark spot patterns. *The Thunder drum is a medium-sized dragon,like the Changewing,the Deadly Nadder,the Monsterous Nightmare,the Hideous Zippleback,the Night Fury and the Skrill. Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Riders of Berk Dragons